Look Beyond
by just jacs
Summary: Christine realises she has made a mistake when she left Erik but can she reach him in time to tell him? ONESHOT


**This is my second POTO fanfiction. This idea came when I was watching the movie a few nights ago! So yeah please review my muse and I beg you! **

**Disclaimer**

**If you heard it or say it in the movie then I do not own it.**

**Thanks to Megz for betaing.**

**Please review this story hits many hits but only one review please review I really need to know how you feel it can be anything just something that lets me know you know what you think.**

The glass shattered around him as he smashed the final mirror. Now he didn't have to look at it, the reason she left him. He'd heard her singing her and Raoul's special duet, when he heard it he knew their strange duet would never be sung again.

He grasped the ring she had returned to him tightly in his hand until it hurt. He didn't make an attempt to hold back the tears that ran down his face. In the space of an hour he had lost everything that gave him life meaning, in such a short period of time he had seen his life, his existence literary crash and burn around him.

In his lair he tried desperately to keep the one thing that meant something to him, Christine. He could hear the flames above them consuming his theatre, his world he could hear the cries of the people hunting him down.

_"Track down this murderer he must be found. Track down this murderer he must be found."_

Even as his lasso tightened around Raoul's neck as he gave Christine the choice, me or him he didn't believe he was a murderer. Each life he ended was a cry a desperate cry to be noticed, to be seen as more than a monster, to be accepted. He hid behind another mask than the one he wore on his face a mask of the fear he installed on people.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone."_

A small glimmer of light flickered as she kissed him. As her lips touched his he felt a sense of joy a chance that he could rebuild his life that perhaps the flames were erasing a dark past and now he could start again. If Christine could kiss him with his marred face on show then maybe he could start a life without the mask. Maybe at last he could put the phantom of opera to rest.

Then the cold reality set in she kissed him to earn Raoul's freedom not because he loved or accepted him. It was then he saw her kiss for what it was a mask. He knew she could never truly love him. He could see the hurt in her eyes he knew there was no way they could be together. It seemed Christine had been saved by her Angel from the creature of darkness.

_"Take him. Forgive me forget all of this. Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen. Go now! Don't let them find you take the boats. Swear to me never to tell the secrets you know of the Angel in hell. Go now! Go now and leave me"_

He looked around his lair the place he believed was once filled with enchantment, mystery and music but now he finally saw it for what it was, a cold dark cellar beneath the ruins of an Opera House.

The crowds had given up about half an hour earlier it seems they were not brave enough to venture into the cold and dismal place that this murder, this thing haunted.

Erik wondered if it would have been a bad thing if they had come. His life was over before he had dreams hopes but now they had all been shattered. He saw no purpose to his life. Erik the passionate composer of music and architect had died leaving the monster beneath the mask, a monster which had to be slain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christine sat silently with Raoul on the same boat she had sat on with Erik as he took her to his world where he guided her, coached her. As they rowed away from his world Christine felt a terrible urge to jump off the boat and return to Erik but she knew it was too late she had made her choice. She told herself her feelings for Erik were nothing but an infatuation, a sexual desire not love. She had loved Raoul since her childhood he promised her everything she could every dream of. Even as they sang softly to each other she couldn't stop herself asking was this what she really wanted? Was she with Raoul because she loved him or because he seemed to be the easier choice? As these thoughts ran through her mind she began to cry softly.

"Little Lottie dry your tears it is over he can not harm you any longer you are safe here with me," he whispered wrapping him arms around her as the boat came to a stop.

Christine took his hand as he helped her off the boat she silently missed the feel of leather against her glove. She knew Raoul loved her he'd been willing to die for her. He never deceived her like Erik had he was the perfect husband they why did even hearing his name in her mind make her eyes flood with tears? She had to accept that Erik was her past and Raoul was her future.  
_  
"Past the point of no return no going back now."_

Raoul held her close to him as they exited the ruins of the Opera House. "Christine," Raoul called quietly as he saw her staring at the Opera House tears shimmering in her eyes. Christine broke her gaze and followed Raoul into the waiting carriage and watched in silence as the Opera House faded from her view.

"Where to sir?" the carriage driver asked. Raoul answered with the address he had been staying at since he became involved in the Opera. Thankfully it was only about twenty minutes away from the Opera House as he was feeling rather weak after his encounter with that monstrous thing and he wanted Christine to get some rest.

Raoul thanked the driver and put his arm around Christine leading her towards his home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Erik's vision was blurred from the wash of tears streaming down his face but he could just make out the shine from the sharp object he held in his hand. He pulled his sleeve up, he shivered as the cool glass touched his pale skin. He inhaled slightly as he ran the glass over his cool creamy flash he watched silently as blood stained his arm.  
_  
The mirror the thing that had cost him so much pain would soon be the very thing to end his pain._

He weakly rolled up his other sleeve and took the piece of bloodstained glass one in his hand again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Christine lay awake on the bad as Raoul slept on the floor. He believed it would not be right for them to share the same bed as they were not married. As she lay there she realised this would be the rest of her life. Raoul would never let her sing not after all this, never again would she hear the Angel of Music. She turned on her front and sobbed into the pillow.  
_  
"Angel of music guide and guardian, stay by my side guide me. Angel of music hide no longer. Come to me strange Angel."_

When Christine realised what she was singing she knew she couldn't pretend she had known all along how she truly felt she had to go now before she lost the courage. She just hoped he would take her back and that Raoul would understand.

She grabbed her cloak and some money from the dresser she considered leaving a note but she felt it would be best not to.

She stopped a carriage and told them to take her to the Opera House. "But miss surely you must have heard…." He tried to tell her before Christine interrupted, "Yes I know could you please just take me there as fast as you can," she snapped her voice cracking slightly. The carriage driver didn't want to upset her further so pushed the issue no further. When the carriage finally stopped she threw the notes at him and ran into the remains of the theatre.

She ran through the ruins towards her old dressing room she stumbled through the rubble until she reached the mirror. She touched it lightly and pulled it back revealing the entrance to his lair.

She walked quickly into the chamber she lifted a beacon from the light and walked deeper into the chamber. The deeper she went into the chamber the more uneasy she felt.

She sang out to him hoping it would help her find him "_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, hide no longer"_ when she heard no reply she began to worry slightly. She walked deeper into the chamber and sang again. _"Angel of Music, I denied you, enter at last master."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Erik lay on the ground as his blood pooled around him. He gasped slightly he could have sworn he heard his Angel but he couldn't have could he? He tried to fight the darkness so he could listen some more. He wanted to call out but he couldn't muster the strength.

Christine gasped as a figure caught her eye she ran towards him dropping the beacon which extinguished in the water with a light sizzle.

"Erik," she whispered kneeling down beside him.

Erik opened his eyes slightly, "Christine," he muttered weakly.

"I'm here," she whispered as tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe he had done this. Why didn't she just stay with him like she knew she wanted to? She ran to grab a blanket so she could make strips to act as bandages. When she finished wrapping his wrists she noticed his breathing had become shallow.  
_  
"Who is the face in the shadows? Who is the face in a mask"_ she sang softly as she allowed her fingers to touch the cool white mask before taking it off. She wanted Erik to understand that she loved Erik, not the Phantom of the Opera, she loved the man behind the masks.

"I love you Erik," she whispered through her tears. She prayed silently that God would give him a second chance. If anyone deserved a second chance it was Erik.

Erik struggled for breath as he thought of how unfair it was she had returned to him yet once again he was going to loose her and it was all his own fault.

The last thing he felt was Christine kiss his deformed face.

Christine sobbed as she saw the life fade from his body. She shook as violent sobs racked her body. It was so unfair Erik could have offered the world so much if they could only accept him. Nobody not even Erik could see beyond his face to see the beauty that lay beneath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Christine sat by Erik's still body when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes met Raoul's. "Christine?" he asked softly as he helped her to her feet.

Raoul's eyes travelled to Erik who lay on the ground and back up to Christine. "I…..only came to say goodbye." She whispered tears forming again.

Raoul wrapped his arms around her shaking form always knew she would return to say goodbye to him. He understood this must have been a horrific shock to her.

"Come on," he whispered as he lead her for the last time from the Phantom's lair. Christine glanced back at her Angel as Raoul guided her away.

She knew if she wanted any chance of a happy life she would have to maker herself say goodbye to her Angel of Music and concentrate on living her life as Vicomte.

Although that night when she finally fall asleep she could have sworn she heard him sing to her. It was then she knew that her father was right, the angel of music would always be with her.


End file.
